Was uns Lilie heißt
by kslchen
Summary: "Lily: Oh glücklicher Dolch. Hier ist deine Scheide. Hier roste und lass mich sterben.' Sie ersticht sich und bleibt regungslos auf James Brust liegen. Blut breitet sich über dem Boden aus."


_Disclaimer__:  
‚Romeo und Julia' geht Shakespeare und ‚Harry Potter' gehört JK Rowling._

_Summary__:  
One-Shot! „Lily: ‚Oh glücklicher Dolch. Hier ist deine Scheide. Hier roste und lass mich sterben.' Sie ersticht sich und bleibt regungslos auf James Brust liegen. Blut breitet sich über dem Boden aus."_

****

****

**Was uns Lilie heißt…**

_Lily und James stehen einander gegenüber, ihre Hände miteinander verschlungen. Lily hebt den Kopf leicht und sieht ihm in die Augen, er erwidert den Blick._

_Lily: „Du willst schon gehen? Es ist noch lange bis zum Tag. Es war die Nachtigall und nicht die Lerche, die mich vorhin erschreckte – sie pflegt alle Nacht auf jenem Granatbaum zu singen. Glaube mir, mein Herz, es war die Nachtigall."_

_James: „Es war die Lerche, die Heroldin des Morgens, nicht die Nachtigall. Siehst du, meine Liebe, wie die neidischen Streifen, die dort im Osten die sich scheidenden Wolken umwinden? Die Kerzen der Nacht sind abgebrannt und der fröhliche Tag guckt auf den Zehen stehend über die Spitzen der nebligen Berge. Ich muss gehen und leben oder bleiben und sterben."_

_Lily: „Jenes Licht ist nicht das Taglicht, glaube mir's, es ist irgendein Meteor, das die Sonne ausdünstet, um in dieser Nacht deine Reise nach Mantua zu beleuchten. Bleibe noch ein ein wenig, du sollst nicht so früh gehen."_

_James: „Lass mich ergriffen, lass mich zum Tode verurteilt werden, ich bin zufrieden, wenn du es haben willst. Ich will sagen, jenes Grau sei nicht des Morgens Auge, sondern nur der blasse Schein von Cynthia's Stirne, und es sei nicht die Lerche, deren Noten so hoch über unserem Haupte zu den himmlischen Gewölben hinauftönen. Nichts als die Sorge um unsere Sicherheit kann mich aus deinen Armen reißen, aber Julia will es so und der Tod soll mir willkommen sein. Wie ist's, meine Seele? Lass uns schwatzen, es ist noch nicht Tag."_

_Lily: „Es ist, es ist. Verlass mich, fliehe, mein Geliebter. Es ist die Lerche, die so tonlos singt, ihr misslautendes, unangenehm scharfes Gurgeln ruft dich weg. Oh gehe, gehe, es wird immer heller und heller."_

_James: „Sage ‚Immer finsterer und finsterer', da ich in wenigen Augenblicken dich nicht mehr sehen werde._

_Lilys beste Freundin Candice tritt neben sie. Lily dreht sich zu ihr um._

_Candice: „Gnädige Frau?"_

_Lily__: „Amme?"_

_Candice: „Euer Gnaden, eure Mutter ist im Begriff heraufzukommen. Der Tag bricht an. Nehmt euch in Acht, seht euch vor." _

_Candice geht wieder, woraufhin Lily sich James zuwendet._

_Lily: „So muss ich dann wohl von meinem Leben scheiden?"_

_James: „Lebe wohl, lebe wohl. Noch ein Kuss und ich will gehen."_

_Er küsste sie und will gehen._

_Lily: „So gehst du dann so? Oh mein Liebster, mein Herr, mein Gemahl, mein Freund! Ich muss alle Tage Nachricht von dir haben, alle Stunden, denn in einer Minute ohne dich sind viele Tage. Ach, nach der Rechnung werd ich alt sein, eh ich meinen Romeo wieder sehe."_

_James „Lebe wohl, meine Liebe. Ich werde keine Gelegenheit versäumen, wodurch ich dir meinen Gruß übermachen kann."_

_Lily: „Ach, denkst du, wir werden uns jemals wieder sehen?"_

_James: „Zweifle nicht! Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der all diese Widerwärtigkeiten uns zum Stoff angenehmer Gespräche dienen werden."_

_Lily: „Oh Gott! Ich habe eine Unglückweissagende Seele. Mich dünkt, ich sehe dich, da ich so auf dich hinunterschaue, wie einen, der tot in seinem Grabe liegt. Entweder werden meine Augen düster oder du siehst bleich –"_

_James: „Glaube mir, meine Liebe, du kommst mir ebenso vor. Der Kummer trinkt das Blut in unseren Wangen auf. Lebe wohl, lebe wohl."_

_Er geht und sie sieht ihm traurig und sehnsüchtig hinterher._

„Hach, Lily, dass ist ja so romantisch…", seufzte Sara Potter und runzelte dann dir Stirn, „und es wäre noch romantischer, wenn Romeo nicht von meinem Bruder gespielt werden würde." „Amen dazu", erwiderte Lily trocken und zwängte sich in ihr letztes Kostüm. „Wer hat Julia eigentlich erlaubt, nach dieser Szene noch weiß zu tragen?", wollte sie plötzlich aus einem Gedanken heraus wissen, „ich meine, Romeo war die ganze Nacht bei ihr und die beiden haben sicher keine Schäfchen gezählt…" „Lily, du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der Shakespeare nach Unstimmigkeiten zerlegt", bemerkte Candice McDouglas amüsiert und lauschte dann kurz nach draußen. „Beeil dich lieber, Lily, der vierte Aufzug fängt gleich an", fügte sie hinzu und beutetete Sara, ihrer Freundin zu helfen, worauf die Jüngere sich an Lilys Kleid zuschaffen machte.

„Ich darf mich mit Paris unterhalten, dann mit Bruder Lorenz reden, anschließend kommt der ellenlange Monolog und zum Schluss muss ich das erste Mal sterben, richtig?", wollte Lily von Bertha Huber wissen, die mit dem Textheft der Rothaarigen in der Ecke saß. „Richtig", bestätigte diese. „Lily? Candy? Seid ihr gleich fertig? Wir wollen weitermachen", rief in dem Moment Emily Reynolds, die Fünfte im Bunde, und stürzte Sekunden später in Lilys Umkleide. „Ja, Mum", bemerkte Lily grinsend und spielte darauf an, dass Emmy im Stück Julias Mutter Lady Capulet, spielte. Candy war Julias Amme und Sara für die Kostüme zuständig, während Bertha die Souffleuse gab. „Na, Lil, bereit zu sterben?", zog Emmy ihre Freundin auf. Lily grinste und machte sich auf in Richtung Bühne: „Immer doch. Auch wenn man die zweite Sterbeszene gerne streichen könnte." Bertha sah sie verwundert an: „Warum das? Ich finde die, neben Szene sieben aus Akt drei (A/N: siehe oben), am besten." „Weil ich nicht auf Potters Brust sterben will", fauchte Lily zurück, aber ihre Stimme hatte nicht die übliche Schärfe.

Als Hogwarts Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore sich vor einigen Monaten überlegt hatte, dass ein Theaterstück der Muggel seinen Schüler die Welt der Nichtmagischen ein gutes Stück näher bringen würde und zu dem Zweck das wohl berühmteste Liebesdrama der Geschichte ausgewählt hatte, war Lily Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Sie war auch prompt die erste Besetzung der Julia Capulet geworden, aber dann war etwas passiert, was ihrer Freude einen Dämpfer versetzt hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie James Potter, ihren erklärten Erzfeind, als er für den Part des Romeo Montague vorgesprochen hatte, keine Chancen eingeräumt, aber zu ihrer Überraschung war er ziemlich gut gewesen, das musste selbst Lily zugeben. Und so war es dann gekommen, dass sie jetzt so tun musste, als wäre sie in Potter verliebt und ihn, als wäre es nicht genug, dass sie ihm Liebenserklärungen ins Ohr säuseln musste, auch noch küssen ‚durfte'. Lily seufzte und trat auf die Bühne, um den nächsten Akt durchzuspielen. Und mit jedem gesprochenen Wort kam sie der Sterbeszene näher, bis der vierte Aufzug schließlich hinter ihr lag.

„Na, Evans, gut gestorben, muss ich zugeben. Fast so gut wie ich. _Die Pest auf eure beiden Häuser, sie haben Würmerspeis aus mir gemacht_", dramatisch sank Sirius Black, seines Zeichen Potters bester Freund und im Stück Mercutio, der bester Freund Romeos, auf die Knie. „Steh auf, Padfoot", ließ sich Remus Lupin in dem Moment vernehmen. Er war ein anderer Freund von Potter und gab im Stück den Tybalt, Julias Vetter, Mörder von Mercutio, ermordet von Romeo. „Jaja, ist ja gut", grummelte Black und musterte Lily, „sag mal, wieso ist das Kleid weiß?" Lily sah ihn an und grinste: „Das habe ich mich ehrlich gesagt auch schon gefragt. _Arme Stricke, ihr seid verraten, ihr und ich. Romeo ist verbannt! Er wollte sich auf euch einen Weg zu meinem Bette machen, aber nun werde ich als verwitwete Jungfrau sterben. Komm, Strickleiter. Komm, Amme. Ich will in mein Brautbette um dem Tod, nicht meinem Romeo, in die Arme zu sinken._ Meinst du den Teil?" „Jep, genau den", stimmte Sirius zu und grinste. Bevor Lily etwas erwidern konnte, wurde sie wieder auf die Bühne gerufen.

_Lily liegt in einem weißen Kleid auf einer Bahre, ist blass und rührt sich nicht mehr. James kniet neben ihr und hält eine Phiole in der Hand._

_James: „Wie oft ist es noch begegnet, dass Sterbende kurz vor ihrem letzten Augenblick noch aufgeräumt gewesen sind. Oh gönne mir noch einen solchen Augenblick! Meine Geliebte, mein Weib, der Tod, der den Honig deines Atems aufgesogen hat, hat noch keine Gewalt über deine Schönheit gehabt. Du bist nicht besiegt, noch schwebt die purpurne Farbe der Schönheit über deinen Lippen und Wangen und die blasse Flagge des Todes ist hier noch nicht aufgesteckt. …  
Ach, liebste Julia, warum bist du noch so schön? Soll ich glauben der unwesentliche Tod sei in dich verliebt gewesen und das dürre, scheußlich Ungeheuer unterhalte dich hier im Dunklen im seine Geliebte zu sein? Aus Furcht es möchte so sein, werde ich immer bei dir sein und von diesem Augenblick diesen Palast der düsteren Nacht nimmermehr verlassen. Hier, hier will ich bleiben, bei den Würmern, die deine Kammermädchen sind. Hier will ich eine immerwährende Ruhe finden, wenn ich das tyrannische Joch erboster Sterne von diesem lebensüberdrüssigen Fleisch abgeschüttelt habe.  
Mein Auge, sieh sie zum letzten Mal an. Umfangt sie zum letzten Mal, meine Arme. Und ihr, siegelt, oh meine Lippen, mit dem letzten Kuss dem wuchernden Tod eine Verschreibung, die nie wieder abgelöst werden kann. Dies, meine Liebe, trinke ich dir zu."_

_Er setzt die Phiole an die Lippen und trinkt._

_James: „Oh ehrlicher Apotheker, deine Tränke wirken gut. Noch diesen Kuss."_

_Er küsst sie und stirbt._

_Lily und James bleiben liegen, wie sie sind. Andere Figuren reden, verschwinden dann aber wieder. Lily schlägt die Augen auf._

_Lily: „Oh trostbringender Vater, wo ist mein Gemahl? Ich erinnere mich wohl, wo ich sein soll und ich bin da. Aber wo ist Romeo?"_

_Sie sieht sich um und entdeckt James, der neben ihr liegt._

_Lily: „Geh, geh du und lass mich hier bleiben. Was ist hier, ein Becher, in meines Geliebten Hand? Gift, wie ich sehe, ist sein unzeitiger Tod gewesen. Oh du Unfreundlicher, alles auszutrinken und nicht einen freundschaftlichen Tropfen übrig zu lassen, der mir nach dir helfe! Ich will deine Lippen küssen, vielleicht hängt noch sie viel Gift dran, als ich nötig habe. Deine Lippen sind noch warm…"_

_Sie küsst ihn und hebt dann den Kopf, horcht._

_Lily: „So? Kommt jemand? So will ich es kurz machen."_

_Sie findet einen Dolch und nimmt ihn._

_Lily: „Oh glücklicher Dolch. Hier ist deine Scheide. Hier roste und lass mich sterben."_

_Sie ersticht sich und bleibt regungslos auf James Brust liegen. Blut breitet sich über dem Boden aus. Andere Figuren kommen auf die Bühne, klagen und am Todbett ihrer Kinder schließen Montagues und Capulets Frieden. Während der ganzen Schlussszene bleiben Lily und James regungslos liegen._

„Kompliment, du hast die Sterbeszene gut gespielt", hörte James später Lilys Stimme an seinem Ohr. Sie ließ sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels fallen und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Die beiden befanden sich grade auf der Premierenfeier des Stücks, aber anstatt mitten im Getümmel zu sein, wie es sich für die Hauptdarsteller gehörte, saßen sie in einer Ecke und ließen Sirius den Part des Alleinunterhalters übernehmen. „War nicht schwer", erwiderte James achselzuckend und starrte wieder in sein Glas. Lily musterte ihn von der Seite: „Was ist los?" „Nichts", erwiderte James desinteressiert und starrte weiterhin die klare Flüssigkeit des Feuerwhiskeys an. „Ich glaube, ich gehe raus. Bisschen spazieren", erklärte Lily irgendwann, „kommst du mit?" James sah sie beinahe verstört an: „Willst du, dass ich mitkomme?" „Ja", erklärte sie schlicht, nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand, trank einen Schluck und stellte es weg. Dann griff sie nach seiner Hand, zog ihn hoch und hinter sich her nach draußen. Niemand bemerkte es.

„Also, was ist los, dass du so plötzlich meine Anwesenheit suchst?", wollte James wissen, als sie über die zugeschneiten Ländereien gingen und bedachte Lily mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ den Blick über den Nachthimmel schweifen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ein so guter Schauspieler bist", bemerkte sie aus dem Blauen heraus, „grade in der Nachtigall- und der Todesszene hast du mich ziemlich überrascht. Aber in der Rosenszene auch. Du weißt schon, die mit dem _Was uns Rose heißt, wie es auch hieße, würde lieblich duften_." „Danke", James versuchte seine Stimme möglichst neutral klingen zu lassen, „war aber auch nicht schwer. Ich fand besonders den Monolog vor Romeos Tod einfach. Du sahst da wirklich so wunderschön aus, dass ich jedes Wort ernst gemeint habe." Lily warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, lächelte aber dann. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", erinnert James sie und jetzt war es an ihm, sie interessiert anzuschauen.

Wieder zuckte Lily mit den Schultern, aber diesmal versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu antworten: „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es selber nicht. Irgendwie hat mir etwas gesagt, ich sollte dich fragen, ob du mitkommst und was mit dir reden. Vielleicht habe ich aber auch einfach kapiert, dass du nicht der Idiot bist, der du zu sein scheinst… oder besser: den ich immer in dir gesehen habe." Beim letzten Satz lachte sie leise. Sie wirkte, wie er auch, nach außen hin völlig ruhig, aber in Wahrheit waren beide nervös. Aber ebenso waren beide ziemlich gute Schauspieler, weshalb wohl niemandem etwas aufgefallen wäre. „Klingt viel versprechend", bemerkte James grinsend und betrachtete Lily. Sie trug Jeans, eine zu große, hellblaue Fliesjacke, Turnschuhe und kleine hellblaue Ohrstecker. Ihre Haare fielen ihr etwas unordentlich bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens und nachdem die die Theaterschminke abgemacht hatte, hatte sie sich nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, noch einmal Make-up aufzulegen. Trotz allem sah sie wunderschön aus.

Erst als Lily den Kopf schief legte und ihn angrinste, bemerkte James, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. „Sorry", murmelte er. Lily lachte: „Na, wenigstens hast du mir wahrlich und wahrhaftig ins Gesicht gesehen und nirgendwo anders hin…" Jetzt musste er ebenfalls grinsen. Lily wandte den Blick von ihm ab und sah sich um. „Ich liebe solche Nächte. Alles voll mit glitzerndem Schnee, der Himmel wolkenlos, so das man die Sterne sehen kann und die Stille", bemerkte sie dann leise, „wunderschön, findest du nicht?" „Nicht halb so schön wie du", erwiderte James, der durch ihre Freundlichkeit langsam wieder Oberwasser bekam. Lily lächelte nur still vor sich hin, worauf James die Hand ausstreckte und ihre Wange streichelte. „Und dafür auch sorry. Ich wollte schon lange mal wissen, ob deine Haut sich so weich anfühlt, wie sie aussieht und der Moment war passend", erklärte er dann. Lily lächelte immer noch: „Brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Aber die Ausrede war schlecht. Du hast mich während der Proben oft genug berührt und geküsst."

„Okay, du hast mich ertappt", gab James zu und grinste. Auf Lilys Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln aus, dann bückte sie sich blitzschnell, packte eine Hand voll schnell und warf sie nach James. Er revanchierte sich und Sekunden später war eine Schneeballschlacht im Gange. „Ich kapituliere", rief Lily irgendwann und ließ sich in den Schnee fallen. James setzte sich neben sie und grinste. Ihre Augen leuchteten und die Schneeflocken in ihrem Haar glitzerten im Mondlicht. In James Augen sah sie schöner aus als je zuvor. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter um sie zu küssen und zu seiner Überraschung schlang Lily ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. „Was uns Lilie heißt, wie es so hieße, würde lieblich sein", murmelte James in ihr Ohr, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und Lily lachte, um ihn dann wieder zu sich herunter zu ziehen und noch einmal zu küssen. Sie war froh, dass sie am Ende das Offensichtliche doch noch erkannt hatte. Besser spät, als nie.


End file.
